1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to harmonicas, and more particularly, to a harmonica including three diatonic reed harps. The harmonica is especially adapted to permit the selective engagement of any one of the reed harps permitting the performer to selectively play the harmonica in three different keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to place two different harmonicas together by mechanical devices. One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,999 issued to Burt which discloses such a dual harmonica array. This device includes an upper rear harmonica and a lower front harmonica combined with means to keep the two harmonicas in a spaced, substantially parallel, asymmetric relationship. There are also means to rapidly reverse the relationship of the harmonicas. This arrangement permits the performer to separately play each harmonica, as well as switch the two devices.
It is also known to employ a shiftable slide in a harmonica for the purpose of occluding the passage of air through a chamber. One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,025 issued to Huang. By actuating a button, a slide mechanism shifts inside the harmonica thus occluding the passage of air to one of the chambers.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a mechanical holder to mount two different harmonicas for play, as well as a sliding mechanism to channel to airflow into a selected chamber, the provision of three diatonic harps being housed together in a single housing has not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a single mouthpiece which is in communication with the three diatonic harps. The prior art also does not show a dual button arrangement designed to selectively channel the air into any of the diatonic reeds, permitting the performer to employ one instrument to selectively play in any one of three different keys.